


could have, should have

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: In another life, perhaps they could have loved each other properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during the flashbacks in episode 3x10, "The Overlooked."
> 
> Written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Jennifer/Kali - in another life" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women!

In another life, perhaps they could have loved each other properly. Perhaps they could have shared tenderness and affection, bliss and ecstasy, could have dealt with all the adversity in the world. Perhaps they could have been happy, without any caveats or restrictions.

Could have been. Maybe should have been.

But there are no second chances. Kali can’t step backwards in time. She can’t take back the decision to rake her savage claws across Julia’s beautiful face and through the pale column of her throat.

Even though Julia is still alive, sucking in gurgling gasps of breath through her mangled lips, Kali can’t take back the decision to kill her. 

She allows herself one last look. The ground is saturated with Julia’s still warm blood; it’s all that Kali can smell. Droplets of it cling to Julia’s long, dark eyelashes, and her hair is matted with it, stuck to her face in clumps. She takes another horrid, gasping breath and extends one trembling arm towards Kali’s ankle. 

The breath turns into a sound. A sound that might be a mangled version of Kali’s name. 

Kali twists out of the way before Julia’s hand can touch her, and she turns her back and strides out of the clearing, sun warm on her face and bloodied hands, putting the sound and sight and smell of Julia behind her. 

She tells herself that she does not regret what she has done.

After all, in another life, perhaps Julia would have killed her first.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
